Le Clan des Swan
by Mlle Cullen-Swan
Summary: Après le départ d'Edward , Victoria viens se vengée . Mais que se passe t-il si les Volturis s'en mêlent ? Que se passe t-il si Bella attends un heureuse évènement ? Que se passe t-il si Bella , tombe amoureuse ? Mais de qui ?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello chère lecteurs , je vous annonce que je lance une troisième fiction , l'idée et la base est à Lore , je reprend juste sa fiction . Je cherche une correctrice . Dites moi ce que vous en pensez .**_

_**Le chapitre 2 arrivera probablement demain soir . Bonne soirée . :)**_

_**Vous pourrez trouvés toutes les photos et différentes infos sur le blog :**_http(:/)bella-swan-volturie(.)/ ( Parenthèses à retiré . )

_**Prologues **_

Bonjour, je me présente :Isabella Marie Swan Volturi . En apparence , j'ai 18 ans et ce depuis presque 112 ans. Eh oui, vous l'avez deviné je ne suis pas... enfin plus humaine. Mais bien une vampire 1 ans après que lui se soit marier avec cette Dénali: Une certaine Tanya. Maintenant je vis à Volterra , avec mes enfants Nathan & Lyra , je suis aussi marié à Félix .


	2. Chapter 2

_**Coucou les filles, je vous postes la version corrigé du chapitre 1 merci à Ephylice ,pour le temps accordé , au passage je vous signale que, lundi prochain je pars en Allemagne pour 10 jours, je ne pense pas que vous aurez le second chapitre avant, mais plutôt à mon retour ( Je rentre le 28, le 29 je dors, ensuite j'ai cours deux jours et après hop deux mois de vacances ) le chapitre arrivera dans ses temps là, merci à l'avance de faire connaître ma fiction et de reposté vos reviews ! :D Vous pouvez également me trouvé sur Faceb**k .**_

_**Lien : https(:)/www(.)facebook(.)com(/)MlleCullenSwan**_

* * *

Bella :

FLASH-BACK :94 ans auparavant ( Bella est donc âgée de 18 ans et ne fait pas encore partie de la race vampirique .)

Aujourd'hui ça fait 1 ans qu'il m'a quittée dans cette forêt je me rappelle encore de ses mots qui me hantent:

"Bella nous partons nous quittons ta vie. Sache que je ne t'ai jamais aimé, mais je dois avouer que je me suis bien amusé avec toi. Je vais me marier avec Tanya celle que j'aime vraiment, Alice et les autres me suivent.

Adieu Bella, il avait prononcé ces mots avec un putain de sourire sadique.»

Ces paroles m'avaient brisé au plus profond de mon être. Mais ça fait maintenant 6 mois que je suis de nouveau heureuse. Et oui, il y a un mois, j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte de LUI. S'en ai suivi tout un tas de questionnement, est-ce que j'allais survivre à mon accouchement ? Est-ce que mon enfant allait être normal, ou comme lui ? Cette grossesse m'avait beaucoup fait souffrir, le bébé bougeait beaucoup, et nous étions incapables (Moi et Emmett, seul Cullen qui était resté en contact avec moi, chose qui avait été compliqué, il devait souvent prétexter une partie de chasse ou quelques choses comme ça lorsque le bébé était agité, surtout qu'avec une voyante et un télépathe, garder cette grossesse secrète relevait du défi… Défi qu'il avait réussi haut la main) d'évaluer la date de l'accouchement, je grossissais à vu d'œil tout en m'affaiblissant.

Mais un mois avant que j'accouche. J'étais rentrée chez moi, après avoir été au cinéma avec Angéla, seule amie qui ne m'avait pas tournée le dos en apprenant ma grossesse et qui plus est, que l'enfant était d'Edward, lorsque la rumeur avait fait le tour du lycée Lauren et Jessica était venu m'agresser en m'insultant de toute sortes de noms , me répétant que j'avais bien caché mon jeu . Ce que je découvris me brisa pour la seconde fois, mon père Charlie, ainsi que ma mère et Phil, en visite pour la prochaine venu du bébé, gisant au sol, ma seule famille était inerte au sol, barbouillé de sang aux cotés de Victoria le sourire aux lèvres.

- Bella ma très chère ! S'exclama-t-elle faussement amicale.

- P...pourquoi...mes ... parents ...ils...ne t'ont ... rien fait...Avais-je paniqué .

- Disons que j'avais soif. Avait-elle rétorqué.

- Mais ! Ils...ne le méritaient...pas...Avais-je hurlé.

- Et James il méritait de mourir peut-être...? Avait-elle répondu froidement .Je vais te faire souffrir, je ne vais pas te transformer maintenant car je vais te faire saigner, jusqu'à ce que tu sentes ton avorton mourir. Puis j'irai voir les Cullen, et leurs dire ce que je t'ai fait, pour qu'ILS souffrent et après je reviendrais te transformer.

- NON...PAS...CA...PAS...MON...BEBE.

Elle c'était jetée sur moi et tout d'un coup, j'avais sombré dans une atroce douleur.

Puis je brûlais comme sur un bûcher, une terrible douleur, une terrible peur.

* Quelques jours plus tard *

Je me réveillais, j'étais dans une chambre. Chaque particule de poussière m'était visible, je distinguais aisément une araignée tisser sa toile plus haut, j'entendais aussi une mite courir à travers les murs. Je sentais également l'odeur de la forêt.

- Est-ce-que ça va ? Dis une voix inconnue.

Je tournais ma tête vers la dîtes voix, je fus subjuguée par la beauté de l'homme à mes côtés, il avait des cheveux bruns, de la même longueur que ceux de Jasper, il avait l'allure élancée et son corps paraissais musclé et sculpté à la main .Il était tellement beau, encore plus qu'Edward, j'eus un mouvement de recul en apercevant ses yeux... D'un rouge profond... Pareils à deux rubis qui vous sondaient. L'inquiétude se lisais sur ses traits parfaits.

Il se rapprocha de moi toujours figée

- Moi c'est Félix Volturi

- F...Félix...ou sommes nous...? Et mon bébé..?...Et Victoria...? M'affolais-je.

- Pour commencer, nous somme dans une maison abandonnée à Forks et...Dis-il calmement

- Et mes...parents...? Le coupais-je .

- Je suis désolé pour tes parents, je suis arrivé trop tard et ton enfant...je crois qu'il a survécu au venin... Et cette Victoria je l'ai tuée...

- Merci...de l'avoir tuée... Dis-je reconnaissante.

- Mais de rien...Sourit-il.

- Mais...je suis vivante, est-ce-que...tu...tu...ma...transformée...? Dis-je .

- On dirait que tu sais ce que je suis, et ce que tu es devenue...non...?

- Un...v...vampire... Répondis-je .

- Je vais devoir t'emmener à Volterra, et au fait quel est ton nom ?Dit-il .

- Isabella Swan, mais appelle moi Bella...Dis-je chamboulée .

- Désolé Bella, mais je vais devoir t'emmener a mes maîtres. Fit-il résigné

- D'accord...Dis-je tristement.

.Je me surpris à penser que j'irai n' importe où si c'était avec lui, Félix. L'élan d'amour que j'avais pour lui m'engloutissant littéralement.

J'avais cette drôle d'impression, d'entendre mon cœur mort battre. Suis-je entrain de tomber amoureuse...?

Quant a la chasse que j'avais fait ce soir là, je n'eus aucun mal à devoir tuer des humain mais d'un coté ça me dégoûtais.

FIN DU FLASH-BACK

Depuis ce jour, je suis heureuse, je vis avec Félix à Volterra, mes enfants Lyra et Nathan , oui mon bébé c'était en fait révélé être mes bébés à la surprise de tout le monde . Ils ont gardés l'aspect d'adolescents de 16 ans. Ils étaient entourés d'une famille qui se résumais à Moi leur mère, Félix leur père de cœur, et Marcus leurs parrain, un ami très proche de moi.

Quand à Aro et Caïus eux me considèrent comme une arme de destruction massive, un diamant à conserver, une perle rare …J'avais surtout l'impression d'être leur objet à eux deux et ce depuis le jour ou j'ai décidé de rejoindre les Volturi. Nathan adore Emmet, nous nous débrouillons toujours pour voir ce dernier pendant nos missions, loin des pensées et regards de sa famille bien sûr.

Aujourd'hui, pour les Cullen je suis décédée... Dans l'incendie qui avait ravagé ma maison d'enfance, selon l'article paru dans la presse.

Ah oui, j'oubliais Lyra et Nathan voulaient avoir des animaux, alors j'ai transformée Mylara une panthère noire pour Lyra et Nathaniel un tigre blanc pour Nathan.

Quand a nos dons j'ai un bouclier physique et mental, qui me permet de protéger ceux que je souhaite et je contrôle les éléments. Lyra a le pouvoir de montrer, des images et des illusions par le toucher. Nathan a le don de lévitation. Et nous sommes végétariens: Moi, mes enfants, Félix et quelques Volturi de la garde rapprochée !

C'est ainsi que ma vie était rythmée. Les missions, mes enfants, et Félix. Nous étions marié depuis maintenant 14 ans. Ma fille était le parfait mélange de moi et l'autre, quand à Nathan son frère était plus...Un beau blond ténébreux ayant quelques traits de nous.

Nathan :

Aujourd'hui maman et Félix sont partit tôt ce matin en mission en Espagne avec Jane, Heidi et Alec, une histoire de nouveau né. Quand a Lyra et moi, nous devions aller en Alaska, apporter un message a Tanya Denali et Carlisle Cullen. Comme quoi son clan et celui des Cullen sont invités à Volterra pour l'arrivée d'un nouveau membre: Lise. Aujourd'hui nous allons rencontrer ceux qui ont abandonné maman. Et LUI notre père indigne, mais je pourrai aussi voir Emmett et faire une partie de bras de fer avec un peu de chance.

- Nathan ! S'exclama ma folle de jumelle.

- Enfin prête !

- Oh c'est bon, maman prend plus de temps pour se préparer alors...

- Je sais, je sais, allons-y avant de louper l'avion !

- Ouaip !

- Désolé, Mylara et Nathaniel, vous devrez vous contenter d'un voyage dans les soutes. Dis-je à nos félins.

Mylara/Nathaniel: Grrr

- Plaignez vous pas, vous nous accompagnez, c'est déjà bien ! Positiva Lyra .

Après quelques heures passées dans l'avion, nous arrivâmes enfin en Alaska.

Lyra :

La présence de Nath' me rassurait mais j'avais peur, peur de voir ceux qui avaient abandonné maman. Ceux qui NOUS avaient abandonné. Heureusement que tonton Emmett à aidé maman à remonter la pente, sinon nous ne serions jamais nés. Nous décidâmes d'aller à pieds à la villa où ils s'étaient TOUS rassemblés.

Emmett :

Alice est en train d'avoir une vision, nous nous sommes tous rassemblés autour d'elle.

- Mon Amour ça va ? S'inquiéta Jasper.

- Oui, enfin non... Souffla-t-elle.

- Qu'as tu vu ? Demanda le patriarche.

- Des Volturi, ils sont deux...

Deux! Ça ne peut pas être eux, elle ne les laisserait pas venir seuls! Sauf si Aro leurs a confier une mission, mais...

- Emmet, tu les connais ? Demanda mon traître de frère.

Ils se tournèrent tous vers moi.

- Emmett ?

- C'est possible...Dis-je évasivement

- Emmett explique nous ! Demanda de nouveau le patriarche.

- Alice a tu vu leurs visages ? Éludais-je.

- Non, mais...

- Mais...? Demanda le patriarche des Denali.

- Ils avaient deux animaux qui les suivaient.

- Deux animaux...? Dis Esmée sceptique.

- Oui, une panthère noire et un tigre blanc...Lui répondit-elle .

Un sourire s'afficha sur mon visage, que seul Rosalie sembla avoir vu.

- C'est IMPOSSIBLE ! DES VOLTURI AVEC DES ANIMAUX ! Cria la blonde décolorée qui me servait de belle sœur.

- C'est VRAI ! Contra Alice.

- Arrête de mentir Alice...Dit Edward en défendant son épouse.

- Que veux tu dire, j'ai vraiment eu cette vision, mais bon si sainte Tanya à décidé que c'était faux ça l'est ! Cria t-elle .

- Tu peux m'expliquer, pourquoi je ne la vois pas, dans tes pensées ! La contra-t-il.

- Alice, est-tu sûre ? Demanda Carmen.

- C'est vrai, je vous le jure... Sanglota-t-elle.

- Je suis désolé Alice, je ne sais pas quoi pensé. Souffla Carlisle.

Jasper:

- Mon Amours tu as dû te tromper !

Je devais intervenir, je tournais la tête et vis Rosalie, elle avait compris, au moins une personne de notre côté.

- Non, c'est vous qui vous trompez, dis-je.

- Pas la peine, de la protéger. Dit mesquinement Tanya.

- Elle doit assumer ses mensonges, approuva Edward.

- ALICE A RAISON, JE LES CONNAIS, JE NE CHERCHE PAS A PROTEGER ALICE. M'énervais-je

- TU LES CONNAIS ? ! Demanda la peste blonde inquisitrice.

- Oui...

J'avais répondu à cette phrase le sourire aux lèvres.

- Alors peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi je ne peu pas voir la vision d'Alice ! Contra de nouveau Edward.

Voilà, à quoi ce résumé notre famille, depuis le mariage d'Edward avec l'autre pouffiasse. Tout le monde contre disais tout le monde, et ce sur n'importe quel sujet.

- Edward à raison... Approuva Eleazar .

- Simplement parce qu'ils ont bloqué sa vision, comme certaines de mes pensées sont bloquées...

- Comment les as tu connus Emmett ?

- Vous le saurez bientôt ! Alice ils arrivent quand ? Changeais-je de sujet.

- Dans moins de 2 minutes ! Répondit-elle après avoir consulté sa montre.

- Allons les attendre dehors ! Dis Esmée en parfaite hôte.

Lyra :

Nous nous rapprochions, nous les sentions déjà. J'avais réussi a envoyer une vision à une des Cullen, celle qui voit le futur, son esprit était le plus ouvert et accessible en vue de son don . Nath' avait bloqué la vision pour qu'elle soit la seule à la voir. Mylara et Nathaniel commençaient à s'agiter. Quant à moi je stressais comme une malade.

- Lyra, t'inquiète pas Emmett sera là!

- Je sais...

- On arrive...Me souffla t-il.

Ils étaient là, ceux qui nous avez abandonnés de ça il y a 94 ans.


End file.
